TV!
by Lino84
Summary: Maria left and will Michael get her back?
1. Salty and Spaceboy

Title: TV 

Title: TV 

Author: Lino84

E- mail: caroline_eliasso@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Category: M&M 

Rating: PG- 13

Summery: Maria left and will Michael get her back?

Part 1

Maria Deluca walked though her front door, exhausted from today. If someone had told her that she was going to be a kindergarten teacher when she went to high school she would have just laughed, but then again, if someone had said alien existed before she meet them, she would have also laughed. God, sometimes she wished she never meet Michael Guerin, then she wouldn't be living in Phoenix, Arizona under the name of Michelle Whitman. Then she wouldn't have had to leave Roswell and all her friends in the middle of the night. Then she wouldn't be missing her two best friends and having a broken heart.

*Flashback*

"Maria, I don't have the time for this" Michael yelled at her.

"No you never have time for me" Maria yelled back angrily. 

"Yea, maybe I don't" Michael screamed at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maria asked sadly; she hated when they fought. 

"It means that we are over" Michael said to her.

"After all we have been though," Maria asked as tears ran down her face.

"Yea" Michael stated.

"Fine, see if I care" Maria said, and slammed the door to his apartment on her way out.

*Flashback*

Maria packing her bag and climbing out her window that night, walking to the bus station to buy a ticket to Phoenix.

*Flashback*

"Hi, I am here about the apartment" Maria said to the woman.

"Yea" she answered.

"Is it available?" Maria asked.

"Yea, do you want it?" the woman asked Maria.

"Yea" 

"What's your name?" she then asked.

"M…Michelle Whitman, and I can pay you now; here is the money" Maria said, and pulled out all her savings, saving some for food.

"Well Michelle, here is the key, oh and my name is Susan McLean" Susan said, and handed Maria the key and pointed to the door at the end of the hall.

"Thanks" Maria said and walked into her new apartment.

*End of flashback*

So here she was, now 25, living alone in a two-room apartment with her cat, Salty, and her dog, Spaceboy.

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site Roswell Sky

The address is: [http://roswellsky.homestead.com][1]

// Lino

   [1]: http://roswellsky.homestead.com/



	2. Oprah

TV part 2

TV part 2

She walked into the kitchen and pulled a micro-dinner from the freezer and put it in the microwave. She then walked into her bedroom and changed into her big sweater that was the only thing she had left from her life in Roswell. She loved that sweater; she would never ever throw it away. She looked at the phone, every night she would look at it and wonder if she should call home. For the last 2 years it was always the same thing. She just couldn't let go, she didn't want to. The beep from the microwave woke her up from her thoughts. She walked out to the kitchen and put her food on a tray and carried it to the livingroom where she sat down in front of the TV. She turned the TV on, and flipped through the channels and landed on the intro to the 'Oprah' show. She looked on as Oprah was talking.   
  
"Today we are going to talk to the newcomer in music that took the world by storm. Welcome Michael Guerin"  
  
Maria spit her soda out onto the table, and her eyes were glued to the screen.  
  
TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site Roswell Sky

You can also submit your fanfic and download the episodes.

The address is: [www.geocities.com/roswellskyindex][1]

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://roswellsky.homestead.com/



	3. It's been awhile

Part 3

Part 3

"Hi Oprah it's nice to meet you" Michael said as he sat down.

"nice to meet you to, now Michael, your single "it's been awhile" as sold record all over the world. What made you write this song" Oprah asked.

"well I guess I have to say my high school sweet heart Maria" Michael said and smiled, wow, Michael actually smiled.

"why is that?" Oprah asked.

"well in high school I was a loner. But she fell for me anyway. One day I did the mistake of throwing her away, telling her that I didn't want to be with her and then she left without saying a thing to anybody" Michael said sad.

"so you regret breaking up with her?" Oprah asked.

"yes, and well I was hoping you could help me find her" Michael said to Oprah.

"I can do a part there, here is the picture of Maria on screen….wow, she is really pretty….if you got the chance to meet her again, what would you do?" Oprah wondered.

"that's a hard question to answer, I guess I would tell her I'm sorry" Michael said after some thinking.

"so now you go everyone wondering, what made you fall for her?" Oprah said and smiled.

"she had those eyes, you know..they were green and had a little spark that made you feel like you could stare into them for hours." Michael said and smiled. 

"wow, this is so romantic, I am crying here…so moving on before I cry to much…what are your plans for the future?" Oprah said and whiped away her tears.

"well I am now working on my album, I am also working as an actor" Michael said.

"so now we want to hear your single "**it's been awhile****"**

Michael walked up to the stage and then the music started. And soon enough Michael started to sing.

It's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
Since I first saw you  
Since I could stand on my own two feet again  
Since I could call you  
But everything I can't  
remember as f***** up as it   
all may seem the consequences  
that I've rendered I've stretched  
myself beyond my means  
  
It's been awhile  
Since I could say that I wasn't addicted  
Since I could say I love myself as well  
Since I've gone and f***** things  
up just like I always do  
But all that s*** seems to  
disappear when I'm with you  
But everything I can't remember  
as f***** up as it may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered,  
I've gone and f***** things up again.  
Why must I feel this way  
Just make this go away,  
Just one more peaceful day  
  
It's been awhile  
Since I could look at myself straight  
Since I said I'm sorry  
Since I've seen the way  
the candle lights your face  
But I can still remember  
just the way you taste  
But everything I can't remember as  
f***** up as it all may seem to be  
I know it's me I cannot blame this on my  
father he did the best he could for me  
  
It's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
and it's been awhile since I said  
I'm sorry

"thank you. That was Michael Guerin and I hope that Maria, where ever you are, call Michael" Oprah said and then there was a commercial break. 

TBC


	4. The Morning After

Part 4

Maria turned off the TV. Tears had formed in her eyes during the song. 

"Did Michael really feel that why? No Maria! You will not get sucked back in, you will go to bed and tomorrow you will wake up like nothing happened. Oh god, I'm alone and I am talking, I am SO going insane." Maria said as she walked back and fourth in the apartment. Then finally she feel asleep only to wake up to banging on her front door. 

Maria got out of bed and pulled on her robe as she walked towards the door. God, what noise, can't people let her sleep, on a Sunday! Maria was angry, she SO wanted to yell at the person on the other side of the door. She ripped open the door and was welcomed by millions of flashes coming from every where. 

"What happened with you and Michael Guerin?............Do you love him?..............Will you get back together?" People were yelling. Maria slammed the door shut and pressed her back against it like they where going to push their way in. 

Maria was first in shock. 

'Calm down. Calm down,' she kept repeating to herself. She took some LONG breaths and then walked over to the phone. She picked it up and dialed, she waited for the signals to go through, and after 5 rings they answered on the other side and Maria said: 

"Yes, hi, I want a ticket to Los Angels a.s.a.p..........2.30 thank you," and then she hung up. 

TBC

Visit my site Roswell Sky, it hold all my stories!

www.geocities.com/roswellskyindex

// Lino84 


	5. The Phonecall

Part 5

She put the phone down, took a beep breath and then picked up the phone and called one number she wanted to call every night.   
  
"Evens household……..hello?" the voice on the other line said into the phone.   
  
"Liz," Maria almost whispered, she was scared, scared that Liz would be angry and would not want to talk to her.   
  
"MARIA!" Liz yelled happily over the phone.   
  
"Hi chika." Maria said and laughed a bit as tears ran down her face, god how she has missed talking to her best friend on the phone.   
  
"Oh...god Maria, where are you?" Liz asked franticly, you could here Max asking her if she was alright in the background.   
  
"Liz I don't have time to chat now, I have to fly to LA." Maria said as she rolled her eyes.   
  
"So you saw Michael last night, huh?" Liz said and laughed on the other end.   
  
"Yea and now I am being hunted by reporters." Maria said.   
  
"So what can I help you with?" Liz asked curiously.   
  
"Can you give me Michael's address?" Maria asked and pulled out a pen and a slip of paper.   
  
"Sure, it's 65 blueroadwest" Liz said.   
  
"Thanks and say hi to Max, who is probably standing right beside you." Maria said as she wrote the address down and then giggled little. It felt like old times, talking to Liz.   
  
"Oh, I will and Maria please call us again." Liz said serious.   
  
"Sure thing, after I have kicked some alien butt, bye." Maria said.   
  
"Bye." Liz said and then hung up the phone.   
  
Maria then packed her bag and drove to the airport and boarded the plane to LA. In thee hours she was going to see Michael for the first time in 5 years. She walked off the plane and got her bags. She walked out the door and was welcomed by the worm sun and to many cars to count. 

  
TBC   
  



	6. Taxi

Part 6

"Taxi!" Maria hailed and waved her hand. A taxi stopped and Maria jumped in.   
  
"Where to?" the driver asked.   
  
"65 blueroadwest," Maria said and then took a deep breath, she was in LA., the same city as Michael Guerin.   
  
"Your..........your Maria Deluca," the driver said surprised and looked at Maria though the glas.   
  
"Yea" Maria answered.   
  
"Wow I can't believe I am driving Michael Guerin's Maria......so are you going to get back with him?" the driver asked excited.   
  
"No, I am here to yell at him." Maria said angry.   
  
"Why?" the driver asked.   
  
"Because....because of him, I don't have a life anymore." Maria said, this was a proof of that, she was sitting in a cab in LA and the driver knew who she was.   
  
"I say give him a chance, he did write you that song," the driver asked.   
  
"I am sorry but I don't want to talk about it anymore," Maria said and leaned back and closed her eyes.   
  
"Fine by me, but can I get your autograph," the driver asked as the car pulled to a stop. Maria looked at the street sign and it said blueroadwest.   
  
"We're here," the cab driver said. Maria gave him the money, her autograph and stepped out of the cab.   
  
Maria walked up to the big white house with the number 65. So this was were Michael lived these days. Maria took a deep breath and then walked up to the door and knocked.   
  
**  
TBC**

Visit my site Roswell Sky, where all my fics are posted. You can find it at: www.geocities.com/roswellskyindex

// Carro aka. Lino84


	7. Facing off

This part is beta read by Annabelle Baker.

Part 7

"hellooo" Michael said as he opened the door, he was surprised when he saw a pissed Maria. "Maria?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"nice to meet you to Spaceboy, now why the hell did you say that on Oprah?" Maria said angry and walked into the apartment.  
  
"Mar.." Michael started as he closed the door but was interrupted by Maria saying:  
  
"no Michael, I just traveled for the last 5 hours just because when I answered the door this morning, there were millions of reporters"  
  
"Maria.." Michael said again trying to get a word into her ranting.  
  
"No Michael, you left me remember, You have no right saying that on TV" Maria said and looked at Michael.  
  
"are you finished talking?" Michael asked and saw Maria nod and then he continued "first of all, what I said on Oprah is true and second, you left me and the rest of the group in Roswell"  
  
"yea, but only because you made me feel unwanted" Maria answered sad.  
  
"I never meant for you to feel that way, Maria I love you" Michael said and took a step towards her.  
  
"no you don't" Maria said and took a step back.   
  
"Maria, I know how I feel" Michael said and took another step forward.  
  
"well you feel wrong….I have spent the last 5 years getting over you and believe me it's hard. You can't just come into my life and screw up it again" Maria said and took another step back. If you didn't know them you would have thought they were dancing tango or something.  
  
"I am sorry but that's the way I feel" Michael said.  
  
"stop saying that Michael" Michael almost yelled.  
  
"what? That I love you" Michael said and touched Maria's cheek.  
  
"stop!" Maria yelled and backed away from his touch. He couldn't do this, in one minute turn her back to the same girl she left in Roswell 5 years ago.  
  
"I love you Maria" Michael said and saw a tear ran down her face, he knew that he was on a thin line. She didn't know what to do either run into his arm or run out of his life again.  
  
"Michael please stop" Maria begged.  
  
"I can't" Michael said and took a step towards her again but a loud bang jumped them apart.  
  
"what's that" Maria asked.  
  
"oh, that is a film team here to intervju me" Michael said nervous, waiting for her to explode.  
  
"and they are taping this!" Maria yelled.  
  
"I don't know" Michael said, the moment they had a few seconds ago was no gone and maybe never coming back.  
  
"I am leaving" Maria said and walked out the door.  
  
"Maria please wait" Michael yelled after her as she walked towards the street.   
  
"no, Michael. You have screwed up my life yet again" Maria said angry as she turned around and looked at him.  
  
"so, now what? Run like you did last time, take the easy way out?" Michael said.  
  
"you were always the one taking the easy way out!" Maria yelled at him. They had started to draw a crowd, people started recognizing Michael.  
  
"yea well, I staid. That's right Maria, I did it the hard way and I don't regret it because I got to see and do something's I never dreamed of, like I got to see Isabel and Liz give birth to beautiful little girls. I, Michael Guerin is now an uncle and have a family" he said very proud.   
  
"yea, well don't let me come here and screw it up. GOODBYE!" Maria yelled and started walking again but stopped when Michael asked in a very low and sad voice;   
  
"you still don't get it, do you?"  
  
"don't get what, that you have a perfect life because I got it Michael. So this time it's me that's the screw up" Maria snapped back.  
  
"that I loved you" Michael said to her and looked at her with his big brown puppy eyes.   
  
"then you would have come after me, then you would have search for me" Maria stated.  
  
"I was 17, Maria!" Michael pleaded.  
  
"SO WAS I" Maria yelled at him, he just didn't get it.  
  
"you don't know how hard it was for me when you left" Michael said and looked down on the ground.  
  
"bu hu" Maria said sarcastically "you weren't the one that got dumped by the only person you trusted and then had to live on your own"  
  
"I didn't make you do that, you could have staid" Michael explained.  
  
"well I didn't, did I? No, I left. I had to make it on my own, I had to go to a new town, a new home and a new job and I was doing just fine before you pulled your little stunt" Maria exclaimed angry.  
  
"look, I am sorry about last night, but I knew that I would find you if I did it!" Michael yelled, why couldn't she see that he was sorry and that he wanted her to come back to him.  
  
"Michael, I want you out of my life, you ruined it 5 years ago" Maria stated.  
  
"Maria you don't mean that" Michael said and walked towards her very slowly.  
  
"yea, well maybe I do, did you ever think about that. I finally found out what you meant about "no attachments" Maria said and took a step back.  
  
"Maria I was wrong, I made a huge mistake the night 5 years ago and I am trying to make it up" Michael said when he stood so close to her that he could feel her breath.  
  
"something's aren't made to be fixed, goodbye" Maria said and walked farther down the street.  
  
"I love you" Michael stated.  
  
"damit Michael" Maria exclaimed and turned to look at him yet again. But this time was different, she had a more sad look on her face.  
  
"it's not that easy to walk away again, hu" Michael asked.  
  
"Michael……." Maria started to say but was interrupted by Michael saying;  
  
"just stay tonight, so we can talk" as he walked up to her. The crowed around them was now pretty large and including the film team, that was filming this whole thing.  
  
"we don't talk remember" Maria said and smiled a bit.  
  
"something's change" Michael stated.  
  
"so I gather" Maria answered and followed Michael into his house. The people on the street was now dispersing and the reporter pulled out his phone and called.   
  
"tell the boss that we have a Big story" the reporter said into the phone and smiled.  
  
**TBC**

All my fanfic are posted on my site Roswell Sky, which you can find at www.geocities.com/roswellskyindex

// Carro aka. Lino84


End file.
